


Starmora: Behind The Curtains

by Jadeknight



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeknight/pseuds/Jadeknight
Summary: The stories of the beloved couple from the perspectives of themselves and everyone around them.It may seem all cute and sweet on the screen, but have you ever thought about from every angle?





	1. The Daughter Of The Man Who Killed My Dad's Servant's Best Friend's Wife And Child.

You know, I always hated Gamora.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I love her and all; who wouldn't? She's smart, strong, beautiful- god she's beautiful, - but I hated her.

She was just so... so...

"Peter!"

I turned to see Gamora marching towards me, hips swaying with the grace of a woman who was used to moving at the speed of light and with the elegance of some form of feline predator, but from the expression on her face, so riddled with irritation and anger, I figured that now was probably not the best time to try and say anything like that.

"What's up, 'Mora?" I asked, rather worried.

Why was she pissed? What did I do this time?

"Where is my sword?"

She demanded, slanting her hips and folding her arms over her chest.

"Sword?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion, "Sorry, Gammy, I haven't seen it."

"You haven't seen it? Peter, I leave it beside my bed every night! I haven't touched it and no one else on this ship would be stupid enough to even try! Peter, God Slayer is one of the most powerful and well-crafted weapons in the universe," she hissed, marching up closer toward me, snarling with fury, "If you've somehow managed to lose it, I will finish the job that Kree woman started."

See what I mean? I hate her! It's always my fault! I swear I hadn't touched it!

I watched as she turned and sauntered away angrily, fingers twitching at her sides as though she wanted to draw the sword that now appeared to be missing.

Slowly I reached up, swallowing stiffly as I gently rubbed the faded scar over my thorax that she had just threatened to reopen.

Dammit...

Look, I understood why she was so anxious. That sword had been her one and only defense from back when she had worked for Thanos. It was the one thing that had felt familiar from when she had gone from being a villain to a hero. But that didn’t mean that she had to go and threaten me just because she couldn’t remember where she’d put it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A few hours later I ended up talking to Rocket about it. Everyone else had called it a day and by this point, the ship was just floating through space with no real destination in mind. I didn’t mind. In fact, it was kind of relaxing, just me and the Racoon sitting on the glass floor, talking and drinking as we stared out at the stars. I took a swig from the tall metal can in my hand, the bitter-burnt flavour of Xandarian beer washing through my mouth. I winced. Damn that stuff was strong.

“That’s called a nebula, ya know,” I said, nodding to the colourful, cloudy swabs of blues and purples and greens that littered themselves within the stars. “Gamora told me. Apparently, they’re what her sister was named after.”

“Well that would make sense, wouldn’t it? It’s not like her parents would have just decided to call her Nebula because it was some fancy word that sounded cool on a piece of paper.” Rocket retorted. There was a moment of silence and then he continued. “So what’s her deal? Why’s she been so up it lately?”

I gave a droning sigh and leaned back into my hand. “Apparently her sword’s gone missing,” I explained. “And she thinks I took it.”

“And did you?”

We looked at each other for a minute and I said; “No, I didn’t.”

I heard the rodent give a small groan of amusement that accompanied a small nod as he looked back out to space.

I quickly gulped down the last of my drink and stood, headed towards the door to the room.

“Yeah, well, I’m going to head to bed. Got a long day tomorrow trying to convince her that I’m innocent.” I said as I crushed the can and slammed it down on the bench along with whatever other types of trash were there.

“Later, Quill,” Rocket muttered, but I didn’t reply.

I slunk into my room, the door closing behind me with a mechanical hiss. Gamora was already there, eyes closed as she held the blanket tightly around her. For a moment, all I did was stare. She really had been on edge lately. Sleeping was the only time I’d seen her look so calm and at ease for ages.

Carefully as not to wake her, I pulled my shirt over my head and undid my belt, tossing it to the side before crawling under the blankets beside her.

The shift of weight as I laid down must have woken her up because when I placed my arm gently around her waist I heard her groan.

“Peter…” she muttered and I shuffled carefully closer, my face buried into the crook of her neck.

“Yeah?” I replied softly, turning my head to place a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

“I love you.” She said, though her words were so sleepily slurred that I hardly understood what it was that she had mumbled.

“I love you too,” I replied, though with a voice that was almost too quiet.

If she loved me, why was she so determined to be angry at me all the time?

I felt her shift, intertwining her legs with mine, her hand slowly sliding over the top of the one I used to hold her waist and threading our fingers together, the both of us soon falling back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

I woke up the next morning with Gamora already missing.

I could hear Drax laughing obnoxiously, as Rocket loudly scolded Groot for one reason or another.

I groaned and slowly heaved myself to my feet, climbing off of my bed and dragging myself out into the main area of the Milano. There I saw Mantis giggling along with Drax as Rocket told off a Groot who stood on the bench, dripping with a thick green liquid. Gamora stood over to the side, leaning against the wall, one of her feet placed against it as she smiled lightly, arms crossed as she shot me a sideways look.

I walked over and leaned beside her.

“What’d I miss?” I groaned wearily and she turned, arms slowly sliding around me as I threw my arm over her shoulder.

“Groot opened a can of soda that he’d dropped on the ground. It went everywhere.” She said

There was a faint chuckle. I replied with a huff of laughter as a small smile tugged on the corner of my lips. “Good morning,” I said, leaning my head down. Our lips dabbed together a few times in a soft kiss until we pulled apart and I did something stupid; “Did you find your sword?” I asked.

I’m such an idiot. I shouldn’t have brought it up. Now she had an excuse to be angry with me and it was only… eleven thirty in the morning.

“No.” She replied with a growl, that accusing glare of hers returning once more to her face. “I haven’t.”

“Oh… maybe you left it in your room, rather than mine-”

“I’ve checked there already.” She cut me off.

“What about the cockpit-”

“Yes, and there.”

Again, I opened my mouth to suggest somewhere, but this time she didn’t even let me speak. “And the meeting room, and the engine room, and the weapon-store, not to mention the kitchen, Drax’s room, Groot’s room, Rocket’s Room, Mantis’ Room, Kraglin’s room and I’m hardly stupid enough to leave it in the bathroom.”

“Well, it’s just that maybe you are and maybe you accidentally left it beside the bath,” I said, pursing my lips and widening my eyes a little, half expecting her to punch me.

Thankfully, she didn’t punch me, only gave me a murderous glower before turning and marching into the bathroom to check. I sighed, letting myself fall against the wall again.

"It's ok, Peter," Came Kraglin's voice and I turned to see him walking up beside me. "I'm sure she'll find it soon."

"Yeah, me too," I grumbled, "At least then I'll have a bit of time before she finds something else to be angry at me for."

"Ah, C'mon, Pete, ya know she loves ya. Cap'n always said, from the first day he met her after you handed yourself in to save her from gettin' caught out in space, 'that girl's gonna be my daughter in law.'"

I looked down at my feet, the thought of Yondu only making things worse. He wouldn't have taken this kind of crap. "Yeah, I know," I muttered, "I love her too, she's just... difficult." I felt something tug on the leg of my pants. Looking down, I saw Groot, smiling up at me. I shot him a smile back, but it was weak and half-hearted.

"I am Groot?" he asked.

'What's wrong, dad?'

"Nothing's wrong, little bud. Gamora's just being a little feisty again." I assured him.

"I am Groot?"

'What's wrong with mum?'

Yet another sigh. I was doing that a lot lately. It was like my lungs were dying.

"Her sword is missing. She thinks I took it."

The little guy looked down for a moment, tapping his chin as though he was thinking. He looked up at me once more and gave another smile before running off.

"Well, there he goes," Kraglin muttered, then patted my back. "It'll be ok, Petey, she can't stay mad at you forever."

But this was Gamora.

Gamora Zen-Whobri Ben Titan, the deadliest woman in the universe, daughter of the man who killed my dad's servant's best friend's wife and child, and being mad at me was her specialty.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone had gathered in the meeting room, clustered around the table as we all feasted on whatever it was that had been left in the fridge to turn blue.

Gamora didn't eat. 

I didn't either.

In fact, I was seriously reconsidering this whole 'letting everyone have a day to cook' thing.

"Wait, where's Groot?" Rocket seemed to realise and I looked up.

Groot?

We all looked around, checking our feet, but Groot wasn't there.

"I am Groot!" came a voice, and the little tree alien came stumbling in, vines growing from his hands to tangle around God Slayer.

I watched as Gamora's face lit up and she quickly leaned down, gently grabbing Groot with one hand and the sword with her other, lifting them both up onto the table.

"Groot! You found it! Where was it?" She cheered happily.

"I am Groot!" he replied with a smile. 

'It was in the floor! Under my bed!' 

"What was it doing under the floor?" I asked, and I could see a replica of confusion written on Gamora's face. 

"I am Groot..." he said, looking down and kicking his foot across the table.

'I was playing. I wanted mum to find it...'

Gamora looked to me, but I couldn't figure out what she was saying. Was she apologizing? Trying to blame me for giving him the idea? Who knew?

"Groot, you can't just take something and hide it from someone. That sword is special to me. What if I had needed to fight?" Gamora asked softly, brows furrowed.

"I am Groot." He muttered softly.

'I'm sorry."

With another smile, she sat him on her hand and lifted him up. "It's alright, I'm not angry... here, you can have some of my dinner."

Groot smiled and she put him down, watching as he eagerly dug into her blue... yeah, I still didn't know what it was. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

I lay on my bed, Gamora sitting on the other side, running a soft cloth over her blade to polish it.

Staring at her intense concentration as she went back and forth, striving to make the metal gleam flawlessly, I couldn't help but smile.

 

You know, I always loved Gamora.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I hate her and all; who wouldn't? She's angry, stubborn, feisty- god she's feisty, - but I loved her.

She was just so... so...

"Perfect."


	2. The Man With The Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story long after Thanos paid the ultimate price.  
> A story of lovers reunited... but never the same.

I was lonely.

Very lonely.

But I was happy.

My father had succeeded; he had obtained the soul stone and soon, the entire infinity gauntlet... but I was alone.

Until they started appearing.

Strange people- creatures of quite possibly every species in the universe- just started appearing.

In minutes, it had gone from being completely empty to full of so many beings that I could hardly see.

There were so many differences between them, so many unique features, but they all had one thing in common; they all panicked.

They ran around, screaming and calling for their loved ones, but there was one man who didn't, one man who didn't run, but instead fell to his knees and wept.

He gripped at his golden hair and roared in agony, but not the kind of agony that came from a laser blast or a knife- the kind of agony that came from losing a someone that you loved.

I saw a boy with the same pale skin trying to comfort him. His hair was brown and fluffy and he wore a red suit. He had crouched down, saying to the man over and over;

"It's ok, Mr. Quill. We tried. Everything is going to be ok." 

But the man didn't listen. He just kept sobbing, wails of torment escaping his throat.

I found myself walking over, a frown on my lips. 

I didn't know what it was, but I felt drawn to this man like I'd met him once as a close friend... but I didn't even know who he was.

"Excuse me," I said softly as I stood before him. 

He and the boy with brown hair looked up at me and I saw a look in his eyes that I couldn't explain.

It was like he knew me, but he couldn't recognize me. 

"Sir, are you ok?" I asked, growing more worried. 

He didn't answer, but his friend did. 

"He lost his girlfriend," explained the boy, "and we... we couldn't stop Thanos."

At this, I smiled. I didn't understand why this made them upset. Didn't they see what Thanos' goal was?

"That's good!" I told them. "Now there can be peace in the universe. It will be balanced, just as everything should be."

The man jumped to his feet and I stumbled back in a start.

"No, that's not good!" he roared in fury.

The boy leapt forward, grabbing his arm as though he planned to restrain him. 

"Mr. Quill! Please, just calm down! She doesn't understand!"

"He took them! He took them all! He took her! He took her..."

That was when I began to understand. 

He wasn't angry because he couldn't defeat my father, he was angry because he had lost the woman he loved.

I smiled once more and carefully held out my hand to the man. "My name is Gamora," I told him, "I'll help you find her. She has to be in here somewhere. Half of the universe is."

I watched as they both froze, and slowly withdrew my hand. Had I said something wrong?

WIth stiff backs, the man stared at me, the boy looking back and forth between us.

" _That's_ Gamora?!" he exclaimed in what sounded like shock. 

Did the man know me after all?

Slowly the blond hauled himself to his feet, eyes wide in some sort of emotion I couldn't quite recall. 

"'Mora..." he muttered, hand reaching down to cup my cheek.

I felt a flash of pain in my mind and I heard something- something very strange, but so familiar...

 

* * *

 

> _"You're such an idiot."_
> 
> _"You love me."_
> 
> _"No I don't. You're annoying, pathetic; insufferable."_
> 
> _"'Mora..."_
> 
> _"Alright, fine... I love you."_

* * *

 

 

Scared, I stared at him. Who was this man? Why did I remember him?

Slowly, I began to back away, holding my hand over the chest.

He tried to step towards me, but I jolted back with a whimper and he froze.

 

"Maybe it's a different Gamora?" The younger one suggested, but he seemed unsure.

There was another flash of pain.

 

__

* * *

> _"I need to ask you a favour."_
> 
> _"Yeah, sure."_
> 
> _"One way or another, the path that we're on leads to Thanos."_
> 
> _"Which is what the Grenades are for. I'm sorry. What's the favour?"_
> 
> _"If things go wrong... if Thanos gets me... I want you to promise me... you'll kill me."_
> 
> _"What?"_
> 
> _"I know something he doesn't. If he finds out... the entire universe could be at risk."_
> 
> _"What do you know?"_
> 
> _"If i tell you, you'd know too."_
> 
> _"If it's so importaint, shouldn't I?"_
> 
> _"Only if you wanna die."_

* * *

I felt myself beginning to panic.

It was hard to breathe and I felt dizzy. I was scared. Very scared.

* * *

> _"Why does somebody always have to die in this scenario?"_
> 
> _"Just... trust me. And possibly kill me."_
> 
> _"I mean, I'd like to, I really would..."_
> 
> _"Swear to me. Swear to me on your mother."_
> 
> _"Ok."_
> 
> * * *

I was as though someone had punched me from behind. I couldn't process what was happening. Couldn't comprehend the world around me. 

I fell to the ground, a sticky, slick liquid with the same feeling as blood trickling down my head.

* * *

> _"I love you more than anything."_
> 
> _"I love you too."_

* * *

Everything went black. There was no light and no sound, like a television that had been turned off. But then I saw two figures; my father and a woman who looked like me, only much, much older- but if it really was me, then what was happening didn't make sense.

* * *

 

_He gripped my arm and began to drag me forward. I kicked and screamed, clawing at his hand, but my attempts to free myself from his grasp were to no avail. I screamed in desperation;_

_"No! This isn't love!"_

_But it was no use._

_He threw me down, fear and betrayal overwhelming me._

_But then I saw him with his golden hair and a cocky smirk._

_He was the last thing I saw; the last thing I remembered;_

_The man with the music._

* * *

 


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys, I'm so sorry to say this, especially so early in writing, but there has been a bit of a delay on chapter publishing.   
I've been working on a particular chapter for about four days now, and I thought that it was quite a nice one, however, due to technical difficulties, I'll have to delay it further.  
Go on, go get your swords and energy blasters, find the petrol and the matches, I'll let you have this one, but if it helps, I have figured out publishing dates!  
Yay!  
Well, sort of... I'll be trying to post once a week or so, no later than Friday if I haven't posted earlier in the week, just in case you were one of those poor unfortunate souls who is left with nothing better to do than read fanfic because infinity war killed us all.  
Anyway, that's me done, I'll check ya later, I guess-

Oh! Wait! Forgot to mention!  
I'm totally up for taking requests for chapters and taking suggestions if you like, so don't forget to throw a comment down in the comments section.  
And ya never know, if I find a suggestion that I really like, there could be a bigger part for it somewhere.

And with that, ladies and gents, I bid you adieu-

Wait, no, I won't say that, because, in French, that apparently means 'until god', which means that I'm insinuating that I won't see you until we're both dead and that isn't exactly what I'm going for here, so I'll say something else like... auf Wiedersehen, or vale valēre, or- 

I'm rambling again, aren't I?  
Yep...   
Sorry 'bout that...  
Later.


	4. Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed and Someone Green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to JCD who gave me the inspiration for this chapter.  
> I know that it's not EXACTLY what you asked for, but hey, it's still cute!

As soon as I heard the shouting, I ran.

Whatever it was, it couldn't have been good, not right before the wedding. The ceremony was literally hours away, and if Tony and Pepper were fighting over something right now, it could be catastrophic.

I ran through the elegantly arched doors of white and gold mere seconds after Gamora burst through the others, hurrying to the couple before one of them ended up dead. Probably Tony. After all, Pepper was the Gamora of Terra.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on?" I asked them quickly, brow furrowed in confusion and worry, causing them both to look to me like a pair of ravenous raptors.

"The wedding is off!" Pepper screamed tearfully. "I'm not marrying this- this idiot!" "Pepper, please, listen to me-" Tony pleaded with the most pathetic look a broken man has ever given.

"Pepper, Pepper, honey, listen to me," Gamora interrupted quickly, redirecting the bride's gaze to her and away from her fiancé before she could slap him, "it's ok, it's going to be alright, it's just pre-wedding nerves, just take a breath and tell me what happened."

Pepper did as she was told, nodding her head with a shaky breath, wiping her eyes with her wrist.

She hadn't yet gotten into her dress, but Gamora had, and I know that no one is supposed to look more beautiful than the bride on her wedding day, but she did. God, she was more beautiful than ever with that dress. A deep magenta, just darker than the tips of her hair, fluttering down around her ankles and strung over one shoulder, a belt of diamonds wrapped around her waist that glittered with her every movement.

Staring at her, I was so close to being lost in a trance- I don't think I'd ever seen her in a dress before- but Pepper spoke; "He- He lied to me. Just when I thought that we were going to be together forever, he goes and does something stupid that'll get him killed, just like he always does-" She spoke so fast and so shakily that I could hardly figure out what she was trying to say.

"Wait- what?" I asked, but apparently, Gamora caught word because she pulled Pepper into a hug- I know, right? A hug, calling her honey... was this a girl thing? One of them starts crying and then the other starts acting all sweet and caring? 'Cause that wasn't how 'Mora normally acted, I knew that for a fact.

"Pepper, I've done stuff like this a million times before, I'll be fine." Tony reached forward, snatching his girl from my own's arms. "I promise you."

A moment passed and Pepper seemed to calm down enough for a reasonable conversation- or at least a legible one.

As Tony and Pepper crossed a gaze, so did Gamora and I.

 _This isn't good,_ her eyes seemed to say.

 _It can't get worse,_ I hoped.

Gamora turned to the soon-to-be-wedded, a soft smile on her face.

"We'll leave you two to talk," she said, "We don't want you standing at the altar with some... unspoken thing between you." 

I let out a soft chuckle at the reference that seemed to be so old now. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and her arms tucked around my waist, the two of us gliding from the room to leave Tony and Pepper.

"You look gorgeous," I said to her once we were out of the room and back with the others, all rushing around to get everything ready.

"And you look like you're going Absolynth hunting, not to a wedding." With a small smirk, she leaned up, placing a soft kiss on my lips. It was true though. I hadn't even put on my suit yet.

I stared down at her, a loving look in my eyes. 

She was beautiful. Smart and sweet and good. She was perfect.

"I love you," I whispered, to which she replied;

"I love you too."

* * *

Later- with, like, half an hour before the wedding began, Tony and Pepper emerged.

"The wedding is cancelled," Tony announced miserably, followed by Pepper, who seemed just as depressed.

"We love each other, but... we're not ready."

Everyone stared at them, shocked and horrified. I looked to mini Pete, and I couldn't tell if he was more upset about the fact that they weren't getting married, or now that they wouldn't need the long strands of white and gold ribbon that he had just spent hours hanging everywhere. 

Pepper looked up to Tony worriedly once more. "But what do we tell the press? Half an hour- we can't just cancel the wedding."

"What is it with you and the press! It's always about the press!" Tony shouted, and I could see a fight already beginning to break out.

Quickly, Steve rushed between them with a gentle tone. "It doesn't matter," he told them, "we'll just tell them that something came up, and the wedding has been postponed until a later date."

"But we can't do that!" Pepper exclaimed, "they're expecting a wedding! They're expecting love, not drama! We can't afford drama!"

And that's when it hit me, the perfect solution;

"We'll do it. We'll get married. Gamora and I... we'll do it."

"Excuse me?" Tony demanded, a chatter rushing through the group of people around us.

"Yes, excuse me?" Gamora followed. 

I turned and her glare was both confused and panicked.

Quickly I stepped forward, taking her hands and looking to Pepper and Tony.

"We'll do it. We'll get married. You need a wedding and we'll give you one."

Pepper looked to tony, seeming to see more reason than he did. "I mean, it would give something to the press... we're not getting married and this was supposed to be a multi-million wedding..."

Tony looked to me and then sighed, heaving his shoulders in a shrug. "Fine. Alright. It's your day."

A smile lit up my face and I turned to Gamora once more.

"'Mora?" I asked, "It's your day. Will you marry me?"

* * *

The moment he had asked the question, my heart had dropped. I was scared to say yes. I was scared to say forever. 

What if we fought? What if we fell apart? What if we broke?

But he had asked me another question, one that was a harder to answer than the first;

_If we're not ready now, when will we be?_

And that was the moment I felt myself nodding without any conscious thought. As though through instinct, as though through a desire so deep that I hadn't known it was there, I said yes.

And so we had been ushered away from one another, and I was left to wait to see my new fiance once more.

They had shoved me into the bride's room and stripped me of my dress. 

I protested, pleading that neither Peter nor I had any awareness of the intricacies of a Terran wedding. I told them that we didn't have set marital traditions, having been torn around the galaxy for so long, but little did they seem to care. 

The maid of honour, a woman by the name of Elizabeth had been thrown out by none other than my sister Nebula, who, beforehand, could not have cared less about being here. She took over Elizabeth's duties, and in seconds had begun throwing orders around to everyone. I told her to calm, that it didn't need to be such an intense occasion, but she simply snarled and called me a blind fool.

They threw on the white dress, but being fitted for Pepper, it was too small, so naturally, we sliced it. 

The silky heart-shaped chest was to tight, we cut a large dip in the back so that it hung just at the bottom of my waist. The glittering lace wrapped over my shoulders, hanging down my arms as sleeves. The material for the skirt was supposed to flutter around me, but instead clung to my hips and draped elegantly down to the floor, trailing behind in a glittering train. 

They twisted my hair back and forth, curling it into a beautifully untidy coil, resembling something of a bun, topping it with a shining tiara- was this really how Pepper had planned to dress?

They assaulted my face with powders, glitters and creams, then shoved a large bouquet of white Cape Lillies and Gardenias into my hands, dusted with a golden glitter to match the ones that had been placed on the tables in the hall. 

Everyone rushed away, scrambling to their places, except for Nebula, who caught my arm and looked me into my eyes.

"Sister," she said, voice catching in a way that made me suspicious of oncoming tears. "You always won. You always beat me. Every battle, every war, and you never understood just what you had gained... but this time, you've won love, something that was never even offered to me. Don't you dare take this for granted."

We stared at each other, wrapped in silence until I lurched forward and hugged her tightly, realising that the oncoming tears were my own.

The two of us walked out and through the doors, Nebula just before myself.

I paused at the door, shaking with... there were too many emotions for me to understand which was causing me to act like this. 

I heard the music start to play, the sound of a piano echoing the ballroom, bouncing off each marble column and the polished floor.

I forced myself to move, to take draining step after draining step, staring at me feel and my white heels, begging myself not to fall, until the final note drained away and I looked up to find myself face to face with Peter. 

Heart pounding, I caught his smile, and with a painful impulsiveness, I returned it.

* * *

I heard her laugh and I saw her cry. It made me question whether or not I did the right thing, because I honestly could not figure out just what she was thinking. 

Was she scared? Was she happy? Was she going to kill me?

Probably all three.

Her golden eyes glittered like the sunlight as it shone through the glass roof and reflected off the crystal chandelier above. 

Somehow, she had looked even more stunning that she had before.

I had to admit, it was nice to see her in white; it suited her much better than black. 

The guy behind us prattled on about something or other, but honestly, I don't think either of us was listening. It didn't apply to us. Not really. Our home wasn't Terra; our home was together.

At some point, we were asked to speak and without planning, I realised that I had been writing these vows since they day I met her.

"Gamora,' I began, "you have got to be the most terrifying person I know. You could kill me in a second if you really wanted to, you could tear me to pieces, and honestly, I think everyone expects you to. But that's not you. You are a wonderful woman, smart and strong... the kind of woman who deserves the universe, but the universe does not deserve. You're incredible in every way, especially at night when it's late and the others are out-"

"Peter," Gamora interrupted warningly.

I cleared my throat and then continued. "I mean, yes, sometimes it really seems like you hate me, and yes, I think your sister and your dad are kinda terrifying and I think that they're plotting to kill me,"

The people watching seemed to laugh at that one.

"But I'd die for you... and I mean, I'm hoping that it doesn't come down to that, but I want to be with you... now and always."

I watched as Gamora's mouth opened and closed like a gasping fish, but nothing came to her until she just shook her head, clearly overwhelmed with it all, and said: "I love you."

The only other thing that either of us listened to was _'You may now kiss the bride.'_ And god did I.

I pulled her close and she dropped her flowers, arms sliding around my neck as my hands rested on her hips. 

We kissed forever, and I realised that it was one of those times where I realised that I wished I was still half Celestial because that would have meant that I could hold my breath longer.

When we finally did break the kiss, our noses brushed against one another, nuzzling at our faces, unwilling to part. 

"They had better have fixed the music." I chuckled to her quietly. "There's no way I'm dancing to anything other than the epic eighties."

"I don't care what they play as long as our song comes on when we dance." She replied.

"Our song?"

And they did. It was the first and one of the only times that Gamora ever danced in public. We swept across the floor and we kissed once more to the words;

_I fooled around and fell in love._


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys, thank you so much for reading all of this.  
Some of you may have seen a previous chapter that I have now deleted, that stated that I would be taking a week off to begin a new fanfic.  
However, I did not start this fanfic, and as I am quite sure you've noticed, I took a bit more than a week off.   
Like, a bit as in the bit of ice cream you take when you go to pizza hut and there's a self-serve ice cream machine.  
I would like to inform you though, that I am fortunately continuing this story. There will be a follow up to the 'The Man With The Music' chapter as well.  
But, to even my dismay, due to work, schooling and even those days when you just don't want to write, updates will not be weekly.  
My apologies, and thank you again,  
Jadeknight.


End file.
